


Hold

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: A moment between Ignis and Origin.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Flame & Homura Takeru
Kudos: 9





	Hold

It was getting late, and there was still school tomorrow. Takeru was doing homework, and he hadn't moved from his desk in more than an hour, working under a table lamp. The fire Ignis peeked his head out, looking at the small clock nearby. 

Flame already knew what time it was, but it was a habit he'd begun to imitate from his Origin, checking the time twice just because. "Takeru, it's almost bedtime," he said, lifting to his full physical form. It was his job to take care of his Origin and to give him reminders.

The high schooler paused, huffing. "I'm not a kid, you know," he said, turning to the Ingis. He had placed his duel disk by his side, by his left hand. "I know what time it is." 

"Then prepare for bed. Humans need sleep." 

"Yeah, in a bit. I'm almost done."

Flame crossed his arms, thinking. Then he snapped his fingers, coming up with an idea. Lifting one foot and then the other, the fire Ignis stepped out of the duel disk and onto the table. Takeru paid him no mind, having already turned back to his homework. Flame walked to his Origin, and he flopped onto his stomach on top of the boy's hand. 

Takeru paused again, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Watching you," Flame replied, grabbing Takeru's thumb. "I'll know if you try working on anything else. You need both hands to do that." 

The teen let out a snort. "I have enough dexterity."

"You'd think so, but you also tripped walking out the door this morning."

". . . It was an accident."

"So it's a good thing you have me. You humans need a lot of supervision." 

"Not a kid. But you don't have to worry. I am almost done."

"Okay." Flame didn't move or anything, content to stay where he was. It didn't seem like he was going to budge, his eyes on the assignment paper.

So, Takeru let out a small sigh and turned back to his homework. He found that he didn't mind his Ignis holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Flame's my favorite Ignis! I love him and Takeru. :3 
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr!: @the-kings-of-games


End file.
